End Of The Resistance
This is the penultimate episode of Survivor: Gonave Island Challenges Reward Challenge: Dizzy Gillespie The castaways have to unscrew three bars with their loved ones and stack them on a rack. They must then toss three balls on ropes and connect with the rack. Reward: '''Picnic with their Loved One '''Winner: J.T. Roberts (Shared with Barbie Fox and Jason Dreyer) Immunity Challenge: Shoot To Thrill The castaways would take turns shooting a rifle at colored sake bottles. The first person who breaks all three of their bottles would win. Winner: J.T. Roberts Story Night 33 The final six return to camp, still shocked at the crazy events at Tribal where Barbie gave up immunity and Ashlee was blindsided. J.T. furious one of his closest left, J.T. demands to know what happened. Kim fires back, saying he was suppose to go but Barbie gave up immunity. Kim states it doesn't matter since he will go at the next Tribal. Angered, J.T. boldly pulls the idol out of hie shoe. This move shocks the other five as J.T. states that if he or Barbie win the next immunity, the idol will be used on the other. Kim smugly states that neither of them will win the next immunity. Day 34 The final six meet Jeff for their final reward challenge. Jeff informs them that the challenge would require partners and surprises the final six with their loved ones. Jason's buddy Terrence, J.T.'s brother Sam, Kim's boyfriend Zachery, Franklin's uncle Jack, Barbie's mom Hilda, and Kenneth's brother, Timothy. Jeff then explains the challenge. J.T., Kim, and Kenneth get a good lead in the challenge while the other three struggle with their loved ones. Kenneth is the first back and begins throwing his ball. J.T. is right behind him. Kim and her boyfriend begin to fall behind. Kenneth and J.T. get two of their balls on the rack but J.T. connects his first, winning him reward. When asked who he would like to bring along on reward, J.T. states he would like to bring Barbie and, surprisingly, Jason. J.T., Jason, Barbie, and their loved ones reach the picnic area. Jason stuffs his face with food as the Survivors catch up with their loved ones. J.T. then asks Jason if he is up for a final three consisting of them and Barbie. Jason agrees to the deal and shakes hands with the other two. Jason and his friend then leave to talk privately. Terrence asks if Jason would really go to the end with J.T. Jason says he has no plans to because Kenneth is his closest ally. Back at camp, the three losers talk about J.T.'s idol. Kim laughs off J.T.'s threat, saying that the three of them can easily beat J.T. in an immunity challenge. Kenneth jokingly tells Kim that her cocky side is showing again. Kim simply shrugs, saying that they have control of the game so she's allowed to get cocky. The three winners then return from their reward and Jason tells Kenneth everything J.T. proposed. Jason then says he agreed to the deal, but isn't planning on sticking with him. Kenneth says that the final three deal could be beneficial to them as J.T. is significantly weaker in challenges than Franklin and Kim. The two then plan on making a final four deal with J.T. and Barbie to try and get to the final three with Barbie. Meanwhile, Franklin begins to mull over his standing with the jury. He comes to the conclusion that he might not have a lot of support from Gerard, Tanner, or Elisabeth. He then plans on trying to get friendly with J.T. before he goes in order to get a good word for him to the jury. Franklin approaches J.T. and apologizes for Kim's behavior and blindsiding Ashlee. He tells him it was all heat of the moment and didn't think it through one hundred percent. J.T. accepts the apology but knows what Franklin is doing. Day 35 In the morning, Franklin and Barbie cook rice together. Franklin asks if she knew about J.T.'s idol before Tribal. She says she didn't and wouldn't have given up immunity if she did. Barbie then gets up to get her water and when she's out of hearing range, Franklin whispers 'liar'. Later in the day, Kenneth goes to the well with J.T. Kenneth says the only reason he voted Ashlee was because he didn't trust her going forward but he would like to work with J.T. in the future. J.T. says the same thing and proposes a final four deal with them, Barbie, and Jason. Kenneth agrees and shakes J.T.'s hand. Kenneth runs to Jason and tells him the final four deal he made with J.T.. Jason fist bumps the air, saying they're finally in a power position instead of being targets. Day 36 The final six meet Jeff for their next immunity challenge first thing in the morning. J.T. comments that he and Barbie need the immunity necklace more than anyone. When asked why, J.T. tells Jeff he found the idol and one of them needs to win in order for both of them to be safe. Kim scoffs as Jeff begins the challenge. Franklin and Jason are unable to hit any of their sake bottles. Barbie hits one of hers on her first shot but misses all her other shots. The three frontrunners (J.T., Kenneth, and Kim) all get two of their sake bottles shot. Kim continues to taunt J.T., trying to make him lose focus. Barbie berates Kim for her behavior, with Kim telling her that they did it to themselves. J.T. takes his shot and hits his third bottle, winning him immunity. Barbie cheers uncontrollably and hugs J.T. while Kim sulks. As J.T. goes up to get the immunity necklace, he hands his idol to Barbie. The tribe returns to camp and Kim lays in the shelter, defeated. J.T. and Barbie ignore her, with J.T. saying 'She did it to herself'. Barbie laughs at J.T. repeating what Kim said at the challenge. Kim hears the two laugh and hits the shelter in anger. Franklin joins Kim in the shelter with the same dejected meaner. Kim shares her plan to send the last fan home and Franklin agrees. Jason watches the two from afar and tells Kenneth everything he heard. Kenneth says it doesn't matter what Franklin and Kim do since they have the votes. Franklin takes a walk with J.T. and tells him that he's gonna vote Jason and asks him to join him. J.T. flat out tells Franklin he's not voting Jason and is voting Kim. When Franklin tries to reason with J.T., J.T. cuts him off, saying that Franklin would be voting for him and is only begging for his vote because he has immunity. He continues by saying that he's not changing his mind and nothing will make him change his mind. At Tribal, Kim explains her situation and how she needed J.T. to lose immunity. J.T. responds, saying Kim got cocky and it showed that she thought things would go her way when she spent all day in the shelter, depressed. This starts a fight between the two with Jeff breaking it up. Jeff asks if Barbie is gonna use J.T.'s idol, which she says she is. Jeff then calls the tribe to vote. When Jeff returns with the votes, Barbie hands him the idol to be safe. Jeff then reads the votes. Despite Franklin's best efforts, he is unable to sway the majority and joins them in voting out Kim. As Kim leaves Tribal, Jeff tells the final five to never give up or they will end up like Kim. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * J.T. wants Kenneth out, will he get his wish? * Two blindsides occur! * Who will win? Barbie, the culinary student from New York? Franklin, the accountant from Massachusetts? J.T., the game store clerk from Philadelphia? Kenneth, the freelance journalist from California? Or Jason, the cattle farmer from North Carolina? Find out on the season finale of Survivor: Gonave Island - Fans vs Favorites! Author's Notes Life At Ponderosa Kim walks from Tribal Council laughing. She says she's happy she made it farther than last time and recalls her confessional where she said J.T. would be the sixth placer no one remembers. Kim learns she lost 20 lbs during her 36 days and stands shocked. She jokes about how she needs to regain the 20 lbs so she can look normal again. She then arrives at Ponderosa and is greeted by everyone except Tanner. Gerard tells Kim he's still mad at her for the way she acted when he left. Kim says he'll get over it. Kim tries to talk to Tanner, but he leaves the dining room. Kim chuckles and sits down to eat. Gretchen and Kim talk about what happened since she left and that J.T. should have lost immunity. Ashlee and Elisabeth talk about how bitter Kim is and that she is being childish. Elisabeth tells Ashlee to just let her ramble on and that no one is really listening to her. The next morning, Kim spends all her time at the beach relaxing and reflecting on the game. She says that she would play a third time, stating 'Third times a charm.' Category:Tiernan420's fanon Category:Fanon episodes Category:Survivor: Gonave Island Category:Survivor: Gonave Island episodes